Clueless
by songastar
Summary: Nikki is the new girl at Kohona High School. Currently beng hit on by Kiba, Shikamaru seems a bit angry. Ino, Nikki's new friend, tries to help her see who's right for her. ShikaOC with some NarutoHinata


M'kay, a ShikaxOC story! I don't see alot of these, so I thought, _'Why not? I have nothing better to do besides lose at solitare!' _So I typed this up. It's a modern time Naruto story set in a high school theme. I doubt it's very good, but that's just my opinion.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, and sadly enough never will, own Naruto. All characters besides my OC belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Nikki.**

**Clueless**

I looked out the window of the bus I was on. Only kids who couldn't drive yet or didn't bother driving rode the bus. I was new and decided to take the bus to Kohona Public High School, my third new school that _month_. It wasn't that I was a bad kid or anything, my mom just got transfered at work alot. This was my mom's third time being transferred, and hopefully her last. First it was Sunagakure, where I was from, then Otogakure. My mom hated it in the Sound city, so she had herself transferred here, to Kohonagakure, the Leaf city.

The bus came to a stop at the high school and the driver opened up the door, letting the few kids out. It wasn't _cool _to ride the bus, so hardly anyone did. I got off the bus, tightening my long ponytail to keep my messy burnt brown hair in place. I put my hands behind my head and started walking towards the school. I sighed as I entered, the first thing I noticed being a girl with _pink_ hair at her locker. Her hair color creeped me out a bit, but I would have to get used to it. I had caught a glimpse of her schedule...she had the same classes as me.

I walked to my locker, 337, and looked at my schedule. First was my homeroom with Kurenia Yuhi. I sighed, put my stuff away, and slammed my locker door shut. As soon as I did, I noticed the blonde haired, blue eyed girl that was leaning against her locker next to me. She smiled and I blinked a few times. "When did you get there again?" I asked. She nearly gave me a heart attack, I hadn't noticed her at all.

"Been here. Your locker is next to mine. What's with your clothes?" she asked me, pointing at my outfit. I wore black sneakers with blue stripes on the sides, white capris that stopped a little after the knee, a blue ribbon tied around my left wrist and ankle, and a grey shirt that has a blue oval on the front.

"What about my clothes?"

"Very plain...We need to fix that. Meet me after school, kay? And by the way, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Your name is...?"

"Nikki Suzuki." I said with a small smile. "And it won't be nessecary...I mean...It's not like I'm killing anybody." I walked passed her, towards my homeroom. She followed, apparently having the same homeroom as me.

_'I am doomed...A chick with pink hair and this blonde...Lovely.' _I thought, sighing and walking inside the classroom.

The teacher, Ms. Yuhi, smiled warmly at me and motioned for me to come to the front. I stopped walking towards the back and sighed, going up to the front. "Hello, you must be the new girl. Please introduce yourself. Oh! I'm Kurenia Yuhi, Ms. Yuhi." she said, smiling that warm smile all the while.

I gave a weak smile, looking down, my dark brown eyes gazing intently at the, now very interesting, floor. "I'm Nikki Suzuki."

"Where are you from, Nikki?" Ms. Yuhi asked.

"Otogakure...But I'm orgionally from Sunagakure." I answered, fidgeting slightly.

Ms. Yuhi nodded, giving me a light shove to the empty seat at the back. I sat down, letting my backpack slide off my shoulders and onto the floor. I ended up between a boy with his hair in a spiked up ponytail and a boy in a jacket with fang like marks on his cheeks. Ino was in front of me. She looked over her shoulder at me, giving me a peace sign and a grin. I gave a weak wave and smile.

The boy in the jacket leaned over to me, whispering in my ear. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, nice eyes." He smirked and went back to slouching in his chair, his arms on the desk.

I blushed a light shade, the boy with his hair up glancing at me and then Kiba before looking back out the window.

Ino walked with me to my next class, her's also, after Ms. Yuhi dismissed us all. "Kiba's hitting on you already. Don't mind him, he's an idiot." she said, giving another grin.

"What about the other boy that I'm sitting by? What's his name?"

"Shikamaru Nara. A lazy ass." she said and rolled her eyes. Ahead of us was another boy with blue black hair in an odd style and onyx eyes. Ino squealed and got stars in her eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha! Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she said and sighed dreamily.

"Lemme guess...School heart throb?"

"Mhmmm..." she said and got to her locker, opening it and applying some grape lip gloss and light purple eye shadow.

"Why do you wear make up?" I asked her, going through my stuff, looking for my schedule for my next class.

Ino gave another smile. "I want to catch Sasuke-kun's eye, that's why. And don't worry, we have the same class schedule, just follow me. We have math next, by the way."

"Thanks, Ino." I said and grabbed my math book and notebook.

She nodded, grabbing her own and then sighing. "I forgot my pen, got an extra?"

"Um...Yeah. Here." I said and handed her one.

"Thanks, Girl." she said and winked, walking passed Sasuke and _accidently _dropping it. "Oops...I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun...Could you get that for me, please?" she asked sweetly.

"Hn...Idiot." he muttered, slamming his locker door and walking off towards his math class, the same one as Ino and me.

"Awww, man! Not again!" she said and sighed, picking it up herself, holding her short blue jean skirt down.

"Tried it before?" I asked as she stood back up, straightening her purple tanktop.

"Yeah...once or twice. But I thought it would work this time! Damn it..." she said, sighing again.

I laughed lightly and someone took my hair out from its ponytail. "Yo, Nikki. I still like your eyes." It was Kiba again.

I blushed, snatching my hair tie back and putting my hair into another ponytail. "Yes, yes. I get it, Kiba." I said quietly, crossing my arms.

He shrugged and kept walking, Shikamaru slamming his locker as Kiba passed him. "I told you he was hitting on you." Ino said and winked. "Shikamaru seems pissed."

"He does?"

"Clueless, clueless, clueless..." she said, shaking her head. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"Yeah..."

_'Clueless?'_


End file.
